


In the Captain's Care

by LeisurelyPanda



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Consent is Sexy, Daddy Kink, Don't copy to another site, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, First Time, Gentle Sex, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Love, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Peter Parker is 20, Pining, Post-Coital Cuddling, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Safewords, Size Difference, Spanking, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Vibrators, Virgin Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeisurelyPanda/pseuds/LeisurelyPanda
Summary: Peter has had a hell of a time lately. Between college, being a superhero, working for an asshole who's out to get him, and making sure his aunt is okay, there never seems to be any time for him. Sometimes, he just needs to get away from it all and he goes to the Tower. Sometimes, Steve talks to him about what's going on.One time, they do much more than just talk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written because of a picture from a comic that features Peter standing very close in front of Steve and Steve looking down at him with his hands very stiffly at his sides asking Peter what he was doing. Peter was adorably flustered and Steve looked fond and affectionate and it was. SO. GAY. I had to write something. Also, this was requested by a friend of mine based on that same picture, so here you go!

The tower was mostly empty for the most part when Peter arrived. There was usually someone around, but today it was quiet. It was nothing like the busy, bustling streets of Manhattan or Queens that Peter travelled through to get there. Peter himself had had a busy time lately. The recent resurgence of various enemies that Peter had helped put away seemed to have also encouraged the less spectacular people who did smalltime crime like robbing banks and petty theft. 

It made his job increasingly difficult. Keeping up with everything in addition to his college classes and working for the Daily Bugle was proving increasingly difficult. Recently he’d only been getting a few hours of sleep each night, if he was lucky. The past few weeks were starting to weigh on him to the point where he hadn’t even had the chance to visit the tower much. 

Peter walked through the main lounge area, which was completely empty. Food was laid out on the counter and table that was still warm. He must have just missed them. He picked up a newspaper on the table. It was open to a story and as Peter perused it, he realized it was about him. 

It wasn’t, thankfully, the Daily Bugle. If Peter had to listen to one more rant from Mr. Jameson about how he was a menace to society, he might go insane. 

He picked up the newspaper and turned around. He immediately crashed into a wall. A wall that had, mysteriously, not been there two seconds later. It was a solid, well-built wall, and it sent Peter sprawling to the floor, or it would have if he weren’t caught a split second later. 

“Whoa there, kid,” the wall said. Peter righted himself and looked up. Captain America, Steve fucking Rogers, looked down at him. Steve looked down at him with a mixture of amusement and concern. “You all right?” 

“Captain!” Peter cried. He forgot what was going on as he looked up at the man in front of him. Captain America had been one constant crush of his ever since he had started collecting the Captain America trading cards when he was 12. The idea that he would’ve met the man, let along worked with him as often as he did, seemed too good to be true. 

It didn’t help that the man was as good and decent a person as all the stories from the people who knew him said he was. Honestly, sometimes Peter wished that there was some flaw with Steve that would make him easier to not like. 

“Kid?” Steve-the-wall asked. Peter blushed and swallowed around the lump in his throat. 

“Captain,” Peter said. 

“What do you have there?” Steve asked. 

“Uhhhh… something I was hoping… could get signed?” Peter replied. 

“Signed?” Steve asked. “Show me.” 

It was probably meant as a request, but it sounded like an order. It went straight to Peter’s cock, too. He felt it twitch in his uniform, which would do absolutely nothing to hide his boner if he got one. Still, his blush grew and he handed over the newspaper. Steve looked at him in confusion as he studied it. 

“You want me to sign a story about you?” he asked. Then he grinned. “This isn’t going to be like one of those fans who try to steal something I’ve touched, is it?” 

Peter groaned softly. “No, I just… I don’t know, I was just…”

“It’s fine,” Steve said. “I get it. I should’ve said something instead of sneaking up on you.”

Steve looked back at the newspaper for a moment. He scanned it quickly before he looked back to Peter. 

“This is better than the bullshit the guy you work for publishes,” Steve said. “At least the Times seem to be give you the benefit of the doubt.” 

Peter sighed. “Yeah, that’s nice,” he said. “The Daily bugle is just the only place where I could find a photography job.” 

“Yeah, I get that,” Steve said. “I used to take odd jobs as an artist back in the day. It wasn’t easy, and the people I worked for weren’t always the most pleasant, but it kept me alive.” 

“The more things change the more they stay the same, huh?” Peter asked. Steve chuckled at that. 

“So what brings you here, kid?” Steve asked. “You looking for someone to help you out with something?” 

“No, I just…” Peter shrugged and looked away. “I just needed to get away for a bit. Swinging around always clears my head.” 

Steve hummed in agreement. “It’s a struggle sometimes,” he said. 

“What… no, never mind,” Peter said.

“It’s okay, what is it?” Steve asked. Peter blushed and looked away. “Come on.” 

Steve walked over to the couch in the lounge and Peter followed. He sat down on one end and Peter sat on the other. Steve seemed at ease, even though he was in his uniform. Still, Peter struggled to relax in his presence. It was always like that with the other Avengers. No matter how much they worked together, Peter never seemed to be able to relax around them. Especially Steve, who was a personal hero of Peter’s. 

“You know what I do when I need to decompress?” Steve asked. 

“What?” Peter asked. 

“I dress incognito and go to a dog park,” he said. “I take some pencils and a sketchbook with me and I sketch what I see. Sometimes someone comes up to me, but I’ve gotten pretty good at not getting recognized.”

“Wow,” Peter said. “Wish I had the time to do that.” 

“It’s not often, I’ll tell you that,” Steve said. “It’s just that it’s good to have something that isn’t like everything else I do.” 

“Yeah, nothing I do isn’t related to being Spiderman, it feels like,” Peter said. “Even my photography classes don’t help since it’s my job to get photos of Spiderman.” 

“There are other ways of relaxing, you know,” Steve said. Peter looked down and strategically put his hands in his lap. He was almost ashamed of where his thoughts went to at that sentence. His cheeks burned and his cock twitched and he just prayed that it wouldn’t show if he moved. 

“Like what?” he asked as he looked up. Steve gave him a look and Peter’s face seemed to completely erupt as blood rushed to his face. 

“You know what I’m talking about,” Steve drawled, his Brooklyn accent bleeding through. “Or at least, I hope you do. I hear the sex education these days isn’t much better than it was back in my day.” 

“Jesus Christ, you’re Captain America!” Peter cried. 

“So?” 

“Aren’t you, like, not allowed to talk about that kinda stuff?” Peter asked. Steve laughed and rolled his eyes. 

“Right, I forgot, it was right there in the SHIELD memo and everything, right next to the part about being the poster boy for traditional values and Christian morals,” he said. “Forget what I said, don’t ever have sex unless you’re ready to have a dozen babies and get chlamydia and die.” 

Peter laughed in spite of himself. “You’ve seen that movie?”

“Tony makes us all watch it every year on October 3rd unless we’re busy,” Steve said. Peter grinned. “But you’re changing the subject.” 

“What?” Peter asked. 

“We’re talking about sex,” Steve said. “Have you ever had it?”

“Oh!” Peter replied. He was going to combust. His face was going to erupt into flames and he was going to melt into a giant puddle of goo. “Uhhh, n-no. I, uh, I haven’t had the… time.”

Steve, thankfully, didn’t laugh or make fun of him or act like he was shocked by what Peter said. A lot of the people Peter knew at college, especially the queer ones, tended to be shocked that he was a virgin. He just nodded in understanding. 

“Yeah, time can be hard to find,” Steve agreed. “Especially between everything else that competes with it.” 

“Yeah,” Peter said. He rubbed his neck awkwardly. “I guess… I dunno.” 

“Is there something else?” Steve asked. 

“Maybe,” Peter said. “I just don’t like the idea of having sex with random guys.” 

“I can understand that,” Steve said. “Before the war, Bucky was always the one who went out and hooked up with the ladies. He never did seem to understand why I wasn’t into that.” 

“Because you want… that… to mean something, or…?” Peter replied. 

“It’s called sex,” Steve said. “And yes, I want it to mean something, but I’m also bisexual.”

“Oh, I had no idea,” Peter said. “Have you…?”

Steve raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. He was clearly waiting for Peter to actually say the word. Peter gathered his courage. 

“Have you had… sex… with guys?” Peter asked. 

“There you go,” Steve said. “That was good. And yes, I have.” 

Peter was almost embarrassed by the fact that his heart warmed at Steve’s praise. He almost preened with how good it felt. 

“How… how was it?” Peter asked. 

“Some of it was good, some of it wasn’t,” Steve replied. “I think it depends more on the person than the kind of sex.” 

JARVIS rang before Peter could respond. “Captain Rogers, Mr. Parker, the Avengers have returned,” he informed them. 

“Guess that’s all the time we have for tonight,” Steve chuckled. 

Peter laughed, too, half from relief and half from actual humor. To be honest, it was a little uncomfortable, but only a little more than it usually was. At least Steve seemed to understand where he was coming from, unlike a lot of people that were actually Peter’s age. 

“Thanks for… for the talk,” Peter said as he stood up. 

“No problem,” Steve said as he got up. He stepped into Peter’s space, his face filed iwht fondness and affection. “If you ever want to try it out, let me know.” 

Peter swallowed. This was, apparently, the let’s-make-Peter-die-from-embarrassment day. 

“You-you mean you’d…” Peter replied. 

“Yes, I would,” Steve replied. “If you wanted to.” 

“I… I dunno,” Peter said.

“You don’t have to have an answer now,” Steve replied. “Or ever, if you don’t want to. But if you decide you want someone you know to show you what the fuss is all about, someone who cares about you, you know where to find me.” 

With that, he turned around and marched off to greet the Avengers who returned. Peter was left standing there, alone in the lounge. He stared after Steve (definitely not at his ass). 

_Did he just…_ Peter wondered. _No. No, he couldn’t have._

* * *

It was nearly a month later before Peter was able to get back to the tower. He was even more exhausted than he was before, but thankfully, it was mostly due to school instead of people making trouble in Queens. Still, feeling like he was about to drop dead from exhaustion wasn’t exactly the most enjoyable feeling in the world. 

Once again, there was no one around, but this time, Peter meant to come when no one would be there. Tony Stark was having another one of his galas and the public members of the Avengers were all there. The Tower was empty of everyone but him and maybe some janitors or something. 

Peter went right up to the couch and collapsed on it. It was comfortable and soft, way more so than his bed at home. He laid his head down on one of the arms of the couch and closed his eyes. Just for a minute. 

The next thing he knew, someone shook him gently. He stirred gently and looked up. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and yawned loudly. Instead of opening his eyes to look at who had woken him up, he closed his eyes and laid his head against the arm of the couch again. Someone chuckled and Peter ignored them as he rolled over. 

“Kid, if you’re so tired, why don’t you just go home?” they asked. It sounded like Steve and as much as Peter had been thinking about the guy, his brain was only sort of working and the part that was didn’t want to. 

“Needed to get away,” Peter mumbled. 

“Come on, Peter,” Steve said, shaking him again. “Can’t talk if you’re sleeping.” 

Peter groaned and pushed himself up to a sitting position. He leaned against something hard and warm and solid. It took him a full minute to realize that he was resting against Steve’s body, but his brain was still too tired to process that information enough to be properly embarrassed by that. 

“Good boy,” Steve murmured. That flipped a switch in Peter’s mind and he smiled sleepily. 

“Thanks,” Peter said. 

“Do you want someone to drive you back to your place?” Steve asked. Peter shook his head. 

“Told Aunt May I was coming over for the night,” he said. “Just need to get away for a bit. It’s almost Thanksgiving break and everything.” 

“You’re tired, huh?” Steve said. “Bet school is getting really tough.”

Peter groaned. “Don’t wanna talk about it,” he whined. Steve chuckled warmly and the sound seemed to seep into Peter’s bones. He adjusted himself until he was resting his head on Steve’s shoulder. He sighed as he closed his eyes again. “You’re warm. I like it.” 

“I’m glad you do,” Steve chuckled. “But I need you to stay awake for me, kid. Can you do that for me?” 

Peter pouted, but he opened his eyes and straightened himself. Steve had his arm around Peter’s shoulders and held him firmly. It felt nice, good.

“What do you want to do?” Steve asked. 

“I don’t wanna go home,” Peter said. 

“Do you want to stay here?” Steve asked. 

“I can just sleep on the couch,” Peter replied. “I won’t bother anyone, I promise.”

Steve frowned slightly and the sight made Peter feel just a little bit scared. He didn’t want Steve to be mad at him. He was trying to be good about this whole thing. Steve wouldn’t have anything to worry about if he just stayed here, there shouldn’t be a problem. 

“You think it would be okay for you to just stay out here?” Steve asked. 

“Um… well, yeah,” Peter replied. Steve took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 

“Or,” he said. “You can stay with me. I have a spare room, you can sleep there and it’ll be more comfortable than this couch.”

Peter blinked. “You don’t have to do that.” 

“As if letting you stay down here is better,” Steve replied. “You don’t have to, but I won’t mind if you stay over.” 

Peter thought about it for a minute. It was a good offer and… if he really wasn’t going to be upset with letting Peter stay, it would definitely be better than the couch, which was already better than his own bed. Also, he really didn’t want to think a lot about this. 

“Okay,” he said. 

“Good boy,” Steve murmured. Again, those two words made him feel all warm and gooey inside, like warm caramel. “Can you walk?” 

“I guess,” Peter groaned. With that, Steve stood up and scooped Peter up into his arms. Peter squeaked as Steve marched over to the elevator. He clung to Steve’s broad shoulders. 

The elevator went up to Steve’s level of the tower. When it arrived, Steve went straight to one of the rooms in his apartment. Peter didn’t really look at what Steve’s apartment looked like. He dozed in Steve’s arms until Steve set him down on the spare bed. It was surprisingly comfortable; softer than Peter was expecting. 

“Here you go,” Steve murmured. “Do you need anything? Water? Clothes?” 

“Um…” Peter said. “C-Could you leave? So I can… you know…” 

Steve chuckled. “You’re so ridiculous,” he replied. He did, however, turn around and leave. “See you in the morning.” 

As soon as Peter was alone, he stripped out of his suit until he was down to just his boxers. He sighed as he slipped beneath the soft covers and rolled over. He still felt warm and gooey and good.

It was terrible how far gone he was on Steve Rogers. It was too bad the guy probably didn’t share his feelings. For now, though, it felt really good.

* * *

Peter slept better than he had in months that night. He woke up the next morning sprawled across the mattress. He felt both rested and like he never wanted to leave the bed again. It was just so soft and comfortable and everything that stressed him out seemed so far away.

Eventually, there was a subtle knock on the door and Peter rolled over onto his back. It took him a moment to remember who could be knocking on his door and when he did, he made sure he was covered by the blankets. 

“Come in,” he called. Steve opened the door. He was dressed in casual attire (or maybe he would call them civilian clothes): a pair of blue jeans and an under armor t-shirt that did absolutely nothing to hide his body. Peter had to force himself to look at Steve’s face, not that it helped. 

“How’d you sleep?” Steve asked. 

“Uhhh, g-good,” Peter replied. “The bed’s really comfortable.”

“I’m glad,” Steve said. “You hungry? I made waffles.”

“Uh, yeah, thanks that sounds great,” Peter said. “Just… let me get dressed and I’ll… come right out.” 

Steve nodded and left. Peter looked beneath the blanket as soon as he was gone. His cock was hard as a rock, standing out against the fabric of his boxers. He groaned softly and lay back on the bed. As he stared at the ceiling, he tried desperately to think of anything other than Steve. After a few minutes of thinking about the old asshole chemistry professor, his dick finally softened. He sighed as he rolled out of bed and got dressed. 

Steve was waiting for him and gave no indication that he knew what Peter had been trying to do. There were two plates of waffles laid out with bacon and orange slices nearby. Peter’s stomach rumbled loudly as he sat down and dug in. 

“Try not to choke on anything,” Steve chuckled as Peter ate. Peter smiled sheepishly as he swallowed another bite.

“Sorry, didn’t eat last night,” Peter said. Steve raised an eyebrow and stared at him for a long moment. “I was tired!” 

“I see,” Steve replied. He slowly cut his waffles into bite sized pieces and ate them, as if demonstrating to Peter how to properly eat his food. Peter grinned and shoved a large piece of waffle into his mouth like a barbarian. “Good grief, kid. If you end up choking on that, I’m telling your aunt.”

Peter swallowed and scowled playfully at Steve. “Low blow, man,” he replied. 

“If that’s what it takes to keep you from choking, then I’ll do it happily,” Steve replied with a shit-eating grin. 

“Not choking,” Peter pointed out. 

“Not yet,” Steve replied. There was just the slightest hint of suggestiveness in the reply and it made Peter blush slightly. He wasn’t sure if he heard it right, though, so he didn’t say anything. 

When they were done, Peter helped clean up. As he stood closer to Steve than he had in a month, he felt the question he wanted to ask on the tip of his tongue. How to ask it though… that eluded him. So he just stood there awkwardly drying dishes as Steve handed them to him. 

“You have something to say?” Steve asked. Peter blushed and nearly dropped the plate he was holding. Thankfully, his reflexes helped him out. 

“S-S-Say?” Peter asked. “What do you mean?” 

“Oh come on,” Steve replied. “You’ve been itching to say something for almost an hour now. What is it?” 

Peter swallowed. He put the plate away and hopped up onto the counter. 

“Did you… did you mean what you said last time?” Peter asked. 

“Depends,” Steve said. “What, exactly, are you referring to?” 

“That you’d… y-you know…” Peter replied. 

Steve walked into his space and placed his hands on either side of Peter’s body. At this height, Peter was close to eye level with Steve, but somehow, the look in Steve’s eyes made him feel small. A smile teased at his lips as he regarded Peter. 

“That I’d what?” Steve whispered. Peter swallowed and took a shaky breath. Steve leaned in closer, his face inches from Peter’s. “Say it.” 

“Th-That y-you’d… h-have s-s-sex with m-me,” Peter replied. 

“Oh. That,” Steve said. He didn’t move. He stayed right in front of Peter as he regarded them. “Did I do something to make you think that I didn’t want to have sex with you?” 

“Um… I-I just… thought…” Peter replied. 

“Yes?” Steve asked. Peter looked down. 

“That… y-you just felt s-sorry for me,” Peter said. “If you do, then I don’t want to.” 

Steve looked at him for a long moment. Then he placed his hands on Peter’s shoulders. His fingers gripped Peter’s shoulders tightly and his eyes were dark and intense. In this moment, he looked less like Captain America or Steve Rogers and more like a man filled with ravenous need. 

“I don’t feel sorry for you,” Steve said. “Do you need me to tell you what I want?” 

Peter couldn’t look away. Steve’s eyes held him there and all rational thought fled from his mind. His cock was hard and for once he wasn’t completely mortified about that being true while he was around someone. He nodded. At that moment, Steve smiled, his eyes dark and hungry as his hands wandered down Peter’s arms slowly until they reached Peter’s hands. 

“I want to fuck you,” Steve said lowly. His voice was almost a growl. “I want to strip your clothes off and bend you over whatever surface I can find. I want to push you to your knees and teach you how to suck my cock. I want to spread you open and eat your ass until you’re begging me to fuck you. I want to open you up with my fingers and pop your cherry. I want to fuck you until you beg me to let you come.”

“Fuck,” Peter breathed. He shook with desire and need. Steve stepped back a bit. He glanced down at Peter’s crotch and grinned. 

“The question is,” Steve said. “What do you want me to do?” 

Peter reached out and laid his hand on Peter’s arm. He pulled Steve closer to him. He licked his lips in anticipation. Steve took his face in his hands and Peter stared into his eyes. His hands were rough and callused from years of fighting. They didn’t move or tremble the way Peter’s did. Steve was every bit as confident as Peter had imagined him to be. He was so handsome, so self-assured. His cock was so hard, it almost hurt. 

“I want all of that,” Peter breathed. “I want you to be the one who does all of that to me.” 

“Good boy,” Steve murmured. He stroked Peter’s face with his thumbs for a moment.

“Fuck,” Peter moaned. “I-I like it w-when you call me that.” 

“I know,” Steve murmured with a grin. “Now, what do good boys say when they want something?” 

“Please, Sir,” Peter mewled. “Please fuck me.”

“Mmm, thought you’d never ask,” Steve growled. 

He closed the distance between them and kissed Peter roughly. He kissed Peter deeply, claiming his mouth with a hunger that Peter never expected from the man. Peter moaned into the kiss. Steve picked him up easily and Peter clung to the larger man. It was all he could do to keep kissing Steve, to feel Steve’s lips against his own. He wasn’t even really sure that this was real, but if it wasn’t, he sure as hell wished that he wouldn’t wake up. 

Steve laid him out on a bed and Peter gasped for breath. Peter whined at the loss and Steve grinned down at him. 

“You poor thing,” he crooned. “You need it so much, don’t you?” 

“Steve,” Peter whined. He reached out and grabbed Steve’s forearms desperately. 

“I know, doll,” he murmured. 

He leaned down and pulled at Peter’s shirt. Peter clumsily tried to help, but eventually, he was divested of the offending bit of cloth. Steve’s hands went to Peter’s sweatpants and pulled them down, boxers and all. Peter’s cock sprang free and Steve reached down and wrapped a hand around the length. Peter moaned loudly as Steve stroked him slowly. 

“God, Jesus, fuck, Steve!” Peter cried. 

“That’s it, baby, let it out,” Steve purred. He let go of Peter’s cock and Peter almost wept with the need to feel it again. “Shh, it’s all right, baby. I’ve got some rules, so you need to listen.” 

Peter blinked and looked at Steve. He was leaning over him, filling his vision. Peter nodded impatiently, eager for anything that would get Steve to touch him again. 

“You need my permission to come,” Steve said. “If you don’t have it, I’ll spank that pretty ass of yours. You hear me?” 

Peter moaned and nodded. “Yes, Sir,” he said. 

“Good boy,” Steve said. Peter smiled and Steve stroked his face gently. “I like it when you call me Sir, so keep doing that.” 

“Yes, Sir,” Peter replied. 

“Anything else, we can cover later,” Steve said. “What do you want from me?” 

“To fuck me!” Peter begged. 

“Yes, we covered that,” Steve chuckled. “Do you want anything in particular?” 

Peter thought, but honestly, his head wasn’t in the space to think about this at the moment. 

“Just… be gentle,” Peter said. “It’s my first time and everything. Don’t… break me.” 

Steve smiled softly and leaned down to kiss Peter again. It was still hot, but this one was sweet as well. Peter found he almost liked it more than the first kiss, but really he just liked having Steve’s lips on his. 

“I can do that,” Steve said. “You have nothing to worry about with me, I promise.” 

Peter nodded. “Thank you,” he said. 

Steve straightened himself and pulled his shirt off over his head. Peter salivated at the sight of Steve’s muscled body. He was every inch as muscular and beautiful as Peter had imagined. He watched the muscles in Steve’s chest move and shift. He couldn’t look away. 

“Can I…?” Peter asked. Steve smiled and took one of Peter’s hands. He placed it on his chest and Peter breathed in a shuddering breath. “Fuck. Are you even real? How do you even exist? I have to be dreaming.” 

Steve chuckled. “If it is, I’ll make sure it’s a good dream,” he said. Peter’s trembling hands wandered over Steve’s body as Steve divested himself of his pants. When he was done, Peter looked down and saw Steve’s rather impressive member. He squeaked as he saw it. 

“What even is that?” Peter asked. “How am I supposed to fit that thing inside me?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Steve said. “Leave that to me, okay? I promise I won’t hurt you.”

Peter nodded. “Okay. I trust you, Sir.” 

“Good boy,” Steve murmured. He lay down on the bed and situated Peter between his legs. “Now, let’s get started. I believe I said something about teaching you to suck my cock.” 

“Yes, Sir,” Peter replied. 

“Good boy,” Steve murmured. “Keep doing that, you’ll do so well.” 

Peter smiled in spite of himself. He licked the shaft of the cock hesitantly. When Steve moaned, Peter took that as a good sign. He licked Steve’s shaft in a series of tiny, experimental movements. Steve reached down and stroked his head affectionately. Peter made his way to the head of Steve’s cock and tasted pre-come. It was strange, but not unpleasant. 

“Take the head in your mouth, doll,” Steve murmured. “Mind the teeth.” 

Steve made a face, demonstrating what he was supposed to do and Peter mimicked that as best he could. After a bit of experimentation, he figured it out and took Steve’s cock as far into his mouth as he could. As soon as the head of his cock reached the back of Peter’s throat, he gagged and came up for air. 

“Careful,” Steve said. “No need to choke yourself on my cock yet.”

“God,” Peter breathed. “It looks so easy in videos.”

“Those people are professionals,” Steve chuckled. “They all had to start somewhere. You’ll get the hang of it eventually.” 

“You say that like you want to do this again already,” Peter said. Steve smiled down at him with a mixture of affection and carnal desire. 

“I do,” Steve said. “We can talk about it later, though. For now, let me teach you how to suck cock.” 

Peter put his mouth back on Steve’s cock. He went down as far as he could without gagging and came back up. He sucked on the head of Steve’s cock and moaned around it. Steve’s low answering moan was encouraging. Peter soon lost himself in sucking Steve’s cock, the taste on his tongue, the sounds Steve made, the feeling of hot flesh in his mouth and Steve’s hand in his hair. He bobbed faster as he became more comfortable. 

“That’s it,” Steve moaned. “Good boy. Such a good boy for me. You suck cock like you were born for it.”

Peter moaned around Steve’s length. Steve’s hand tightened in Peter’s hair. Peter moaned at the sting. Maybe he was just that horny, but feeling Steve pulling his hair just made him feel more aroused. He moaned around Steve’s cock as he bobbed on it. Steve’s moans grew more harried and earnest. 

“Gonna come, baby,” Steve moaned. “Doin’ so good, doll, suckin’ my dick so good. Gonna come in your hot mouth, baby, just wait.”

Peter moaned and Steve shot his load into his mouth. Peter paused for a moment, unsure of what to do. Steve kept shooting his come into Peter’s mouth. Peter swallowed since there didn’t seem to be much else to do with the come in his mouth. Steve sighed as he finished, but miraculously, his cock didn’t soften at all. Even so, he let the length slip out of his mouth. He rested his head on Steve’s thigh and looked up at him. Steve looked blissful and satisfied. 

“That was good, baby,” Steve said. “You’re a natural.”

Peter might have blushed if his face wasn’t flushed with exertion. He just smiled up at Steve. Just half a second later, Steve sat up and pulled Peter into a deep, ravishing kiss. Peter could barely breathe as Steve kissed him, his tongue exploring Peter’s mouth, his teeth biting Peter’s flushed, swollen lips. Every kiss Peter had had before Steve had been sweet, gentle, and inexperienced. He never knew that kissing could be so filthy and hot. 

Steve reached down and squeezed Peter’s supple ass roughly. Peter gasped and moaned into Steve’s mouth. Steve kneaded Peter’s ass, his callused fingers burning across Peter’s smooth skin. Peter yielded almost instinctively. He was putty in Steve’s rough, experienced hands. 

“I’m gonna eat your ass now, doll,” Steve murmured. He waited and after a moment, Peter realized what he wanted. He nodded. Steve pushed him down firmly onto the bed and rolled him over. He smacked Peter’s ass sharply and Peter gasped in shock, surprise, and, to his equal parts embarrassment and pleasure, arousal. 

“Look at that,” Steve purred. “Fuck, baby, your ass just doesn’t quit, does it? The first time I saw it, I thought about how it would look stuffed with my cock. Finally gonna find out if you feel as good as you look.” 

“Please,” Peter mewled. He looked over his shoulder at Steve. Steve met his gaze, his eyes glinting with predatory lust. “Please fuck me, Sir.” 

“You beg so nice, baby,” Steve replied. He picked up Peter’s ass and set it so that Peter was on his knees with his ass in the air. “We’ll see how well you can beg for my cock, won’t we?”

Steve bent down licked a long stripe over Peter’s ass. Peter gasped and moaned into the bed beneath him. Steve licked and sucked on Peter’s hole, moaning against the sensitive flesh. Peter had tried fingering when he was jacking off, but that paled in comparison to having someone eat his ass out. Steve’s tongue teased at his hole, his fingers squeezing and kneading at Peter’s ass beautifully. 

“Fuck,” Peter whined. He pushed back against Steve’s face and Steve moaned in approval. “P-Please, Sir…” 

“Please what?” Steve asked. He pressed a finger to Peter’s hole. “Still tight, baby. Gotta loosen you up if I’m gonna fuck you.”

“Sorry, Sir,” Peter replied. Steve stroked Peter’s back gently. 

“Don’t apologize,” he said. “Just relax, feel. Let yourself enjoy it, you’re doing just fine.” 

He bent down and buried his face in Peter’s ass again. Peter moaned more loudly than before as he felt Steve’s tongue teasing at his entrance, pushing to gain entry. Peter just screwed his eyes shut and moaned, fisting the blankets beneath him. 

“Relax,” Steve breathed. “I’ve got you, baby. You’re doing so good. Just be a good boy and relax for me.”

Peter let the words wash over him and he felt the warm, gooey feeling that came with Steve calling him a good boy. It did something to him that he couldn’t explain. It settled him, soothed the anxieties in him. He let himself feel that warm feeling and Steve moaned as his tongue entered Peter’s body. 

“That’s it, good boy,” Steve murmured before he resumed eating Peter’s ass. His tongue delved into Peter’s body. Peter moaned at the feeling. Steve’s hot tongue went as deeply into Peter’s ass as it could go. It felt amazing, like his whole body was sparking with pleasure and Steve was the source. 

Steve got up and Peter whined at the loss. Then he blushed at the neediness of the sound. Steve just chuckled and slapped Peter’s ass lightly. 

“Don’t worry, baby,” he murmured. “I’ll give you what you need soon enough.” 

“Please, Sir,” Peter moaned. “Feels so good, I-I-I… I’m gonna come!”

“Don’t,” Steve growled softly. “Not until I say.” 

Peter whined in protest. His cock had not been so much as touched since Steve wrapped his hand around it. Still, Peter managed to somehow avoid touching his cock as he was instructed. Steve returned to the bed and leaned over Peter’s body. Peter could feel Steve’s cock press against the curve of his ass and he pushed back against it desperately. 

“You will come on my cock, do you hear me?” Steve asked. 

“Yes, Sir,” Peter replied. 

“Good boy. Such an earnest boy. You need it, don’t you?” Steve murmured against the shell of Peter’s ear. “You’ve had a taste, and now you want it all.”

“Yes, Sir,” Peter moaned. “Please, please give it to me.”

“Good boy,” Steve murmured. “Such a good boy for me, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Sir,” Peter whined. “Please…”

“Don’t you worry,” Steve said. He leaned back and uncapped a bottle of lube. “Not much longer now and I’ll pop your pretty cherry.” 

A moment later, Peter felt a lubed finger against his hole. He knew Steve’s fingers were thick, but against his hole, they felt bigger for some reason. Peter hissed slightly as Steve pushed his finger into him. Whatever burn he felt vanished as Steve crooked his finger and his back arched beneath him as pleasure bloomed in his body. He moaned loudly as he felt Steve teasing his prostate better than he was ever able to do himself. 

“Fuck! Ooohhh shit,” Peter moaned. 

“Look at you,” Steve purred. “You love having something in your ass. It feels so good doesn’t it?”

“Yes, Sir!” Peter moaned. “Please, more, give me more!” 

“Shhh…” Steve replied. “Be patient. I’ll give it all to you eventually. Just relax.” 

Peter whined and buried his face in the blankets beneath him. Steve fucked him with that finger, the callused pad teasing Peter’s prostate and making him moan into the mattress. He didn’t even care how ridiculous he seemed anymore. He was horny and alive and it felt so fucking good. 

When Steve pushed a second finger into him, it hardly burned at all. The fingers spread him open so slowly that Peter couldn’t stand it. 

“Please, Sir!” he whined. “Please fuck me!”

“Not yet, doll,” Steve murmured. He pushed a third finger into him. “Almost there, baby. Just a little longer.”

Peter whined and pushed back against Steve’s hand. He felt so full. Steve’s thick fingers made way for themselves inside him. He could only imagine what Steve’s cock would feel like. He just knew that he wanted it, needed it, more than he’d ever needed anything else. 

“Sir, I need it,” Peter said. “Gimme your cock, Sir, please fuck me, Sir!” 

“Fuck, I need it, too, baby,” Steve groaned. He pulled his fingers from Peter’s ass and Peter whined at the loss. A moment later, Steve pressed his lubed cock to Peter’s ass. “Remember to relax, baby.”

With that, he pushed into Peter. Peter groaned loudly as he felt the stretch from Steve’s cock. It was thicker than his fingers and far longer. Steve pushed into him slowly and Peter’s ass stretched around him. Even the slight burn that accompanied the feeling didn’t hurt compared to the pleasure that he felt from Steve’s cock grazing his prostate. 

“Fuck, doll,” Steve groaned. He gripped Peter’s hips like a vice as he pushed in. “You feel so much better than I even dreamed. God, you were so worth the wait. Tell me to stop if it hurts.” 

“Yes, Steve,” Peter groaned. “P-Please, I just want to feel you.” 

“You’ll feel me all right,” Steve moaned. A moment later, Steve’s hips touched Peter’s and he groaned loudly. “Fuck, baby. You’re so fucking tight. God, your ass is amazing.”

Peter squeezed around Steve’s cock experimentally and Steve groaned again. Peter moaned as well. He was so full. He felt Steve’s cock, hot and thick and so deep inside him he could not fit more if there was more to fit. Peter arched his back and looked back at Steve over his shoulder. 

“It f-feels s-so good,” he breathed. “S-So big, I’m s-so full.” 

Steve leaned down and kissed Peter’s forehead gently. “Let me know when you’re ready for me to move.” 

Peter nodded and took several deep breaths. When he nodded again, he felt Steve pull out slightly and thrust back into him, his cock grazing over Peter’s prostate. He bent his head and half moaned, half whimpered at the feeling. His body was ablaze with pleasure. He felt Steve’s body above him, Steve’s hands on his hips, Steve’s cock in his ass, and his body sang with pleasure. 

Peter cried out as Steve’s thrusts grew longer. They remained slow and gentle, but they were still the most amazing feeling he’d ever felt. No amount of experimentation on his own had ever come close. Steve draped himself over Peter’s body, his broad, solid mass pressing him down into the mattress as he thrust into Peter. 

“Feel good?” Steve asked. Peter was so far gone that all he could bring himself to do was nod and moan his reply. “Good boy. You’re such a good boy, Peter. So good for me.” 

Peter preened and arched against Steve’s body. Steve’s thrusts grew longer and longer and the pleasure more and more until Peter was afraid he would burn from the inside out from all the pleasure. There was nothing for him to do but squeeze around Steve’s cock and moan his pleasure. His cock, neglected until now, begged for release, his orgasm bursting at the seams within his body. 

“Fuck!” Peter cried. “Fuck! I’m gonna come! Please let me come, Sir! Steve!”

Steve reached beneath Peter’s body and wrapped his hand around Peter’s cock again. He tugged it gently in tandem with his thrusts. Peter whimpered and moaned into the bed. Steve’s thrusts grew faster, more harried. He grunted and groaned in Peter’s ear and his grip around Peter’s body tightened. 

“I’m close, too,” Steve groaned. “You need to come, baby?” 

“Yes, yes, please, Steve!” Peter begged. “God, please, I can’t take it anymore!”

“Come. Now,” Steve said. Peter whimpered and cried out as he came onto the sheets beneath him. It burst from him like a dam giving way to a flood and his entire body convulsed beneath Steve. Steve fucked him through it and a moment later he groaned himself and came inside Peter’s body. Peter barely noticed it through the haze of his pleasure. 

They lay panting on the bed together. Peter was utterly spent, like he was after a night of fighting. At the same time, he felt better than he had in months. He smiled as he lay limp beneath Steve’s body. Steve himself slipped his cock out of Peter’s body slowly. He drew Peter against his chest and lay back in the bed and drew the covers over them. 

“That was… Jesus Christ, I don’t even know,” Peter said. Steve chuckled. 

“Well, I hope that it was at least a little enjoyable,” he replied. Peter just hummed and nodded as he laid his head against Steve’s shoulder. 

“So what happens now?” Peter asked. 

“Well,” Steve said. “I could take you out to a movie. Or we could do something else.” 

Peter looked at him. It took way more effort than he expected but he managed to make his brain work enough to swivel his head to look at Steve. 

“What, like a date?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Steve said matter-of-factly. 

“You mean this was…” Peter said. 

“Was that not clear?” Steve asked. “I said I cared about you, didn’t I? That I had wanted to be with you for months?”

“I thought that was just about sex!” Peter protested. 

“Well,” Steve said. He blushed in embarrassment and Peter couldn’t help but laugh at him. He giggled at Steve’s flustered face until his sides hurt. “I’m glad I’ve at least amused you,” Steve grumbled. 

“Sorry, I’m sorry,” Peter replied. “It’s just… I’ve had a crush on you for so long. I just never expected… any of this to happen.”

Steve smiled softly and kissed Peter on the lips. “Then I should say, I didn’t just mean for this to be sex,” Steve said. “If you’re interested, I’d like for this to be more.”

“Like,” Peter replied. He swallowed. “Like dating? Like boyfriends?” 

Steve looked down sheepishly and nodded. Peter reached out with a hesitant hand and laid it on Steve’s hand. He wrapped his fingers around it. 

“I’d like that,” Peter said. Steve smiled and Peter leaned in to kiss him. Steve kissed him back and rolled over on top of Peter’s body. Peter giggled gleefully into the kiss. 

“I have so much more to show you,” Steve murmured. “I’m glad I’ll get to do it.” 

Peter grinned. “I can’t wait.”


	2. Chapter 2

Peter swung through the city. It was spring time, now, technically. In Queens, it was still pretty cold. Snow and ice covered the rooftops from the last storm, breath fogged in the air, and people walked around in heavy coats and thick layers to keep warm. In any other part of the world, people would say that it was still winter, but everyone kept saying how it was springtime. 

Peter landed on one rooftop and sighed as he looked out over the city. The one good thing about this time of year was that the days were getting longer. The sunset was gorgeous, painting the city in a warm, vermillion glow. Peter sighed as he sat down, his thermal suit keeping him pleasantly warm despite the thinness of the fabric. He’d been patrolling the area for a couple hours. Taking a break for a few minutes wouldn’t hurt. 

The spring semester was a lot less stressful than the fall. Maybe it was because more of the troublemakers were in jail now, or had decided to move on to somewhere more profitable than Queens. Either way, Peter didn’t mind. It meant that his nights had gotten quiet lately. He actually had time to do homework or talk to Aunt May. 

Or go on dates with Steve. 

The thought of Steve made him smile and his mood immediately lightened. Steve was… stubborn. He took too many risks, he was the biggest shit Peter had ever known, and sometimes he was a little broody. He was also kind. He spoiled Peter with affection. When they were together, hardly a moment went by that Steve wasn’t touching him. How Steve knew that Peter loved to be touched, Peter had no idea, but he wasn’t about to complain. Steve asked Peter what he was okay with, he listened when Peter was stressed, and he spoke up when he needed something. 

The fact that the sex was still just as mind-blowing as it was the first time was just the cherry on top. 

Peter shook himself. The last thing he needed was to get a boner in a suit that fit him like a second skin. He could just imagine the headlines: _Spiderman! Hero or Pervert???_ Mr. Jameson would have a field day. 

Thankfully, the thought of Mr. Jameson was enough to get himself under control. Steve offered to help him find another job, one where he wasn’t being verbally abused all the time, but Peter kept refusing. The pictures he took for Mr. Jameson were the best money he could get. Unfortunately, the recent lull in crime also meant a lull in income. 

_Maybe I should find something else_, Peter thought. _There has to be something out there that can work with my hours. Maybe something I can do from home. That’s a thing now._

He got up and stretched as the sun started dipping towards the horizon. Everything was quiet and with no homework for once, it was an ideal time to hang out with Steve. He sent a text to Aunt May and started swinging off towards the tower.

* * *

As soon as he got there, the alarm went off. Peter groaned as he collapsed on the couch in the common room. He hadn’t even had time to take his suit off. Various members of the team waved as they ran past, but Peter didn’t see Steve. It was a little disappointing, honestly. He _could_ go home, but that would take nearly as long as it took to get here in the first place. 

_I’m too tired for that shit_, Peter sighed. Still, he got up and went up to Steve’s floor. He had access ever since they got together and sometimes Peter still came by just to relax somewhere quiet and secluded. As soon as he stepped off the elevator and into Steve’s space, though, there was a chime. 

“Mr. Parker,” JARVIS said. 

“Yeah?” Peter replied. 

“Captain Rogers left a message for you,” JARVIS reported. “Shall I play it for you now?”

“Yeah, sure,” Peter said. 

“Hello doll,” Steve’s voice said. It was low and dark and it immediately made Peter pay attention. “JARVIS said that you got here right before the alarm rang. Got some stuff I want you to do while you wait for me to come back.

“First, get out of your uniform. I put some clothes out on the bed for you. Put them on. They’re probably a lot more comfortable than what you’re wearing now. Second, make yourself some dinner. I know you haven’t eaten anything yet. I’ve got a full fridge and pantry, so don’t just make chicken nuggets. Make enough for both of us and keep my food warm. Third, be kneeling on the floor for me when I get back. The mission should only take a couple hours. See you soon, doll.”

With that, the apartment grew quiet. Peter started to strip out of his outfit and sighed as he tossed it aside. He knew that he should put it away, but at the moment, he was just exhausted. He went to the bedroom and tossed his uniform by the hamper. He looked on the bed and froze. 

Neatly laid out on the bed were some pretty basic clothes. Nothing fancy. There was a pair of khakis, a pair of pink panties, and a t-shirt. Lastly, there was a large, black butt plug. Peter’s cock got hard just thinking about it. 

He got on the bed on all fours and started to work himself open. It was easier now than it used to be. Months ago, Peter would lay back and grope blindly, not really knowing what he was doing. Now, his fingers knew what to do, knew where to go and how to work so that he relaxed and opened up. 

It took some time to open himself enough that he could slip the plug in. It was tricky. He had to be thorough without providing himself with too much pleasure. Steve hadn’t said that he wasn’t allowed to come, but that went without saying. It wasn’t that Peter _couldn’t_ come when they weren’t together, he just needed Steve’s permission. 

There were lots of messages in his phone to Steve asking, begging to let Peter come. Some were ignored or missed (Steve claimed that he “wasn’t looking at his phone” but Peter called bullshit on that. No one put their phone down for three whole days and if Steve was on a mission, he would’ve told Peter). Others simply replied, “No” and only a few actually gave Peter permission, usually after a lot of begging. 

As it was, the plug was not quite as large as Steve’s cock, so Peter didn’t have that much difficulty taking it. There was a little burn at the stretch, but nothing Peter wasn’t used to by now. It would be lying to say that his cock wasn’t a little hard at the feeling of the plug nestled in his ass, though. Peter sat back and sighed contentedly. He loved having something in his ass, even if it didn’t do anything but keep him filled. 

He sighed as he started putting the rest of his clothes on. The panties were soft and the jeans were comfortable without being too confining. A moment after he finished getting dressed, though, the plug began to buzz. Peter yelped and practically jumped off the bed. The vibrating continued, right against his prostate. Peter moaned at the feeling.

“Mr. Parker,” JARVIS said. 

“Yes?” Peter squeaked. 

“You have another message from Captain Rogers,” it replied. “Shall I play it for you now?” 

“Now?” Peter asked. “Isn’t he on a mission?” 

“Captain Rogers recorded this message to be played when you had finished getting dressed,” it said. “Are you ready?” 

“I guess so,” Peter replied. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was shocked that Steve would use JARVIS to play with him like this. He sat down and tried his best to ignore the feeling of the vibrating against his prostate, even as it sent bolts of pleasure coursing through his body.

_That jerk would do something like this to me after we hadn’t fucked in a couple weeks_, Peter thought. 

“Hey, doll, you’re doing so good,” Steve’s voice said. Even though it was just a recording, Peter could feel his chest swell at the praise.

“I’m sure by now you’ve noticed the little bit of fun that I put with the clothes,” Steve continued. “I thought we could play a little game. The rules are simple: if you can last until I get back without coming, you’ll get to ask for anything you want, within reason. If you can’t, though… well, I get to punish you. Doesn’t that sound fun?” 

“I hate you,” Peter said. “You hear me, _Sir?_ You’re the literal worst!”

“Good luck, doll,” Steve said. Peter could hear the shit-eating grin in Steve’s voice. He almost hated the guy. It was too bad that Steve was also the best thing that had ever happened to Peter. 

“Damn it,” Peter sighed. The vibrating continued on despite his protests. That was probably both the best and worst thing about Steve’s games: Peter never knew when they were happening. His spider sense didn’t work. 

Peter steeled himself and walked out to the kitchen. Steve probably wouldn’t punish him for not making something to eat, but he would give Peter a lecture on taking care of himself. Peter would have to see Steve look disappointed or frustrated with him, which was almost worse than being punished. 

Peter looked around at what Steve had on hand. Most of it was pretty basic stuff, even if Steve’s fridge and pantry were a lot bigger than most people’s. He had various meats, vegetables, and starches. Peter wasn’t exactly a great cook, but he knew how to make chicken, rice, and veggies easily enough. 

While Peter was cooking the chicken, the plug’s vibrating grew more intense. Peter hissed and moaned. His cock was hard and leaking, straining against the confining fabric. There was even a small spot on the front of his pants. Peter resolutely ignored it. He usually didn’t win Steve’s games and he was determined to do it this time. 

It took him about an hour to finish dinner and in his opinion, it wasn’t too bad. The rice wasn’t bland, the food was seasoned, and most importantly, it was cooked. Steve wasn’t back, though. Peter got a couple plates and covered them and put them in the oven, just like Steve told him. 

Peter debated what to do for a bit. Steve wanted him to be kneeling on the floor by the time he got back, but Peter had no indication of when that would be. 

“JARVIS?” Peter said. 

“Yes, Mr. Parker?” 

“Do you know when Steve will get back?” Peter asked.

“Analysis of current mission objectives and team performance suggests that the mission will be completed in approximately 77 minutes,” JARVIS said. “Travel time to the Tower would take approximately 42 minutes, and mission debriefing takes on average 63 minutes. Captain Rogers will likely return in 182 minutes.” 

Peter sighed and rubbed his face as he did the math. That would probably around 3 hours. He groaned. He would have to endure 3 hours of the plug vibrating against his prostate. One hour had already left him desperate and horny. It was all he could do not to shove his pants to the floor and jack off to relieve the ache in his cock and balls. 

He sat on the couch and groaned as the plug pushed even more against his prostate. It was almost too much for him to handle. Peter closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He checked the clock. Only 5 minutes had passed since the last time he checked. He groaned, but grabbed the remote anyway. If Steve wasn’t going to be back for a few hours, he could spend at least 2 catching up on tv.

* * *

2 hours later, Peter was rutting against the couch. The vibration had steadily increased over the past few hours to the point where he felt like he was dying from the effort of staving off his orgasm. He barely even knew what was happening on the show he was watching. 

His cock almost hurt. It had been hard for most of the past couple hours and any effort to make his life a little more bearable only seemed to last for a few minutes. His safeword was on the tip of his tongue. One text, and he could take out the vibrator and find relief. If he said it, though, he wouldn’t win the game. 

“Mr. Parker,” JARVIS said. 

“Y-Yeah?” Peter asked. 

“The team has returned,” JARVIS reported. Peter blinked. 

“They’re back?!” he cried. “Fuck, I’m not ready! I thought you said that they would take longer!”

“Thor arrived to offer assistance,” JARVIS replied. “The team is in mission debrief now.” 

Peter turned the tv off and quickly got his cushion out from the closet. He didn’t like kneeling on the floor itself, so Steve got him a really nice cushion for when he told Peter to kneel. He placed it a few feet from the door and knelt on it. As he did, the vibrating in his ass grew even more intense. He hissed through his teeth and groaned loudly. 

Somehow, he managed to stay where he was by the time the elevator dinged. Steve stepped out, strutting with his arms at his sides in his stealth suit. Peter’s mouth went dry at the sight of him. Peter gazed up at him as Steve stopped casually in front of him. Steve looked down at him with a slight smile on his face. 

“Welcome home, Sir,” Peter said. 

“Thank you, doll,” Steve said. “I’m glad to see that you obeyed my orders. I was worried that perhaps I had asked a bit much of you.” 

Peter just whimpered and Steve reached down. He dragged his thumb over Peter’s bottom lip, red and swollen from Peter biting it to keep from coming. Peter opened his mouth and caught the digit. He sucked it desperately and Steve just stared down at him. 

“That’s it,” Steve murmured. “Such a good boy. You won this round, baby boy. Do you want to tell me what you want now, or do you want to wait until after I fuck you?” 

“Sir…” Peter moaned. He leaned forward and pressed his face against Steve’s crotch. He could feel how hard he was through his pants. Steve reached down and scratched Peter’s scalp. “I want somethin…” 

“Yeah? What is it?” Steve asked. “You’ve been such a good boy, you deserve a reward for being so good for me.” 

Peter blushed and pulled back to look at him. He swallowed. Now that he was here… he was nervous about what he wanted. What if Steve didn’t like it? What if he really didn’t like it? The problem was… Peter really liked it, even more than just calling Steve Sir. It was fun and hot and Peter liked the feeling of Steve being stronger or more powerful than him, but…

“You can tell me, baby,” Steve said. He knelt on the floor in front of Peter. “I promise, even if I don’t like it, I won’t make you feel bad for wanting it.”

Peter swallowed again and nodded. “I… I want to call you something other than Sir,” he said. 

“Okay,” Steve said. “What do you want to call me?

“D-Daddy,” Peter murmured. 

“What was that, doll?” Steve asked. “Didn’t quite catch that.” 

“I want to call you Daddy,” Peter said. He leaned forward and laid his hands on Steve’s chest. “Please, Daddy… I can’t, I can’t…” 

“Oh, baby boy,” Steve groaned. He took Peter’s head in his hands and pulled him into a hot, searing kiss. Peter moaned into Steve’s mouth as Steve claimed him, his tongue thrusting into Peter’s mouth and tasting him. Peter couldn’t even think properly as he returned the kiss. “Fuck, baby, Daddy’s gonna take such good care of you.” 

“Fuck,” Peter squeaked. Steve’s hand tightened in Peter’s hair, pulling slightly as he descended on Peter’s neck. 

“Say it again,” Steve growled. “Do it.” 

“D-Daddy,” Peter mewled. 

“Good boy,” Steve growled lowly. He sucked hard on Peter’s neck and nipped at his ear. “Such a good boy for Daddy.” 

“Fuck,” Peter gasped. “Didn’t… ah, didn’t think you’d be into it…” 

“Funny, that’s what I thought with you,” Steve said. “Nice to know I can still be surprised.”

Steve pulled back and stood up. Peter protested with a whimper and Steve chuckled as he pulled the boy to his feet. 

“As horny as you make me, baby boy, Daddy’s starving,” Steve said. “Why don’t you show me what you made and I’ll eat as fast as I can so I can get back to you?” 

The look that Peter made was somewhere between a pout and a scowl. He crossed his arms and looked up at Steve, who still looked like he was amused with Peter. The asshole probably did this on purpose, considering that the plug in Peter’s ass was still going. He was probably lying through his teeth, too. 

“You’re mean, Daddy,” Peter said. 

“Aw, baby, why’s that?” Steve asked. Peter stepped into Steve’s space and put one of Steve’s hands on his ass. 

“You been teasin’ me all night, Daddy,” Peter said. He dragged his crotch against Steve’s and whined with need. “Feels so good it hurts.” 

“Does it?” Steve asked. He squeezed Peter’s ass roughly and Peter gasped. “Well, it’s been a few hours, surely a few more minutes won’t be that much longer.” 

_Damn_, Peter thought. He glared up at Steve for a moment before he walked over to the stove and took Steve’s food out of the oven. Steve breathed in deeply through his nose and sighed as he smelled the food. Then he unbuckled his suit and took his big, half-hard cock out and sat down. 

“Why don’t you keep my cock warm while I eat, doll?” Steve asked with a sly grin. “Give you something to think about other than that plug in your pretty little ass.”

He’s evil and trying to kill me, I know it, Peter thought as he stifled a groan. He took his cushion over and put it down under the table before he knelt on it. He situated himself and took Steve’s cock into his mouth. He couldn’t help but moan at the taste. He loved Steve’s cock. Steve reached down and pet Peter’s hair a bit. 

“Good boy,” Steve said. A moment later, the plug in Peter’s ass started vibrating even more. Peter whined around Steve’s cock, but Steve just moaned and chuckled. 

“Don’t worry, just making sure that you don’t get bored down there,” Steve said. As soon as he was done talking, Peter could hear him starting to eat. “Your cooking is getting better, baby boy.” 

Peter preened at the praise. It was true. When he started dating Steve, he’d been hopeless in the kitchen. Everyone knew that college students survived off coffee and ramen, except for Steve, apparently. Steve started teaching him how to cook and was surprisingly thorough for someone who grew up without any seasoning to speak of. 

As it was, Peter still didn’t cook much, but he was eating better, healthier food. He concentrated on Steve’s cock, for the moment. It was thick and veiny. Peter’s mouth stretched around it. The feeling was almost comfortable now. As it was, Peter couldn’t take more than half of it like this without choking. As much as he would love to choke on Steve’s cock right now, that wasn’t what he was told to do. 

At some point in Steve’s meal, the vibrator in Peter’s ass started buzzing even more than it had at any other point in the night. Peter whined as loudly as he could around Steve’s cock. Steve moaned just as loudly as he reached down to grip Peter’s hair. 

“Fuck, baby boy,” Steve groaned. “Fuck, treating Daddy’s cock so good. God, your mouth feels so good.”

Steve began to pull Peter’s head along his cock in shallow movements. Peter whined at the feeling, at being used to satisfy his Daddy. It felt so good. His hands gripped Steve’s knees as Steve fucked his mouth almost lazily. Peter moaned as his tongue darted across the head to lap up every drop of pre-come from Steve’s cock. 

“Christ, Daddy’s gonna come, baby boy,” Steve moaned. “You’re such a good boy for Daddy, fuck, God, fuck!” 

Steve came with a shout and slammed his cock down Peter’s throat. Peter moaned as Steve’s come shot down his willing throat and when Steve sighed and let his cock slip until it was back to the way it was before, Peter nursed on the head as he greedily chased every last drop of Steve’s come. 

“Such a good boy for Daddy,” Steve said just a little breathlessly. Peter moaned softly as Steve pet his hair. 

It took another several minutes before Steve was done. When he did, the vibrating in Peter’s ass grew even more, to the point where it was nearly unbearable. Steve backed up and stood and Peter whined loudly from beneath the table. 

“Daddy,” he cried. “P-Please…” 

“Please what, baby boy?” Steve asked, a dark, hungry gleam in his eyes. “I thought I told you to use your words. You haven’t forgotten, have you?” 

“N-No, Daddy,” Peter said. “P-Please fuck me. P-Please, I-I need y-you.” 

“Aww, I bet it hurts, doesn’t it?” Steve asked. “Having your sweet spot teased like that all night with no relief. I bet it feels just terrible.” 

“P-Please help m-me, D-Daddy,” Peter begged. He crawled forward and reached up to grab Steve’s thighs. He looked up at Steve with pleading, desperate eyes. Steve reached down and stroked Peter’s face with his fingers, before brushing his thumb across Peter’s bottom lip again. Peter sucked it into his mouth and licked the pad of Steve’s thumb. He felt the rough callus against his tongue as he sucked on it. 

“Okay, baby boy,” Steve said at last. “Go to the bedroom and lay down on the bed with your feet flat on the mattress and your hands above your head. I’ll be there shortly.” 

Shortly? “Daddy?” Peter asked. 

“Hush now,” Steve said. “Daddy has to clean up in here. Be a good boy and do as Daddy says, okay?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Peter replied. He stood up and practically ran to the bedroom. As soon as he was there, he did as Steve instructed. Unfortunately, the vibration grew even higher as soon as he was on the bed. Peter sobbed as pleasure wracked his body. His body sang with it, with the effort to not come, to be good for Steve. But this was more than he had bargained for tonight. 

It took a painfully long amount of time for Steve to finish up. Once he did, the man strolled casually into the room and looked down at him as he neared the edge of the bed. 

“How are you feeling, baby?” Steve asked. 

“Queens,” Peter whimpered. As soon as the word was out of his mouth, Steve took the vibrator out of Peter’s ass and gathered the boy into his arms. 

“Oh, baby, I’m sorry,” Steve said softly. “Was that too much?” 

Peter nodded as he shook with relief. That much pleasure for that long… it was too much. He couldn’t do it. He wrapped his arms around Steve’s body and breathed in the musky scent of him. 

“Thank you, Daddy,” he said softly. 

“You wanna say what it was?” Steve asked. “I’m sorry, I thought you could handle it. I should’ve checked.”

“It was just… too long,” Peter said. “It was fun at first, but after a while it wasn’t anymore.” 

“Okay, I’ll keep that in mind,” Steve said. 

“I mean… I think I’d like to maybe do it in the future,” Peter said. “Just, not as intense as tonight was.” 

“Okay, baby,” Steve said. He kissed Peter’s head gently and Peter sat up. Peter kissed Steve softly and Steve returned it with as much warmth and affection as he could. It lasted a couple minutes before Steve pulled back. 

“So what do you need?” Steve asked. Peter sighed and lay his head on Steve’s shoulder as he curled up in his lap. 

“A bath?” Peter replied. “I kinda just wanna cuddle, but you’re also kinda sweaty.” 

Steve chuckled and scooped Peter up into his arms. “You staying the night?” 

“Yeah, of course,” Peter said. 

“Good,” Steve said. “I was gonna tell you to if you planned on going home.” 

Peter smiled at that thought as he tucked his face against Steve’s neck.

* * *

Soft sunlight filtered through the blinds onto Peter’s face the next morning. He could feel the rise and fall of Steve’s steady breathing as Peter lay curled up in bed next to him. Steve’s body was pleasantly warm and his skin was surprisingly smooth and comfortable for all the hard muscle that lay beneath. Tufts of body hair covered Steve’s chest and occasionally tickled Peter’s nose. 

It was a perfect, lazy morning. Peter smiled as he shifted to be closer to Steve’s warmth. He tucked his legs in and tangled them with Steve’s. As he did so, Steve hissed and shivered. Peter giggled sleepily. 

“Brat,” Steve said. 

“Thought I was a good boy,” Peter murmured. 

“Your feet are cold,” Steve muttered. 

“Not my fault your body runs hot, Daddy,” Peter replied. His eyes were still closed, but he couldn’t help but smile. Steve laced his fingers through Peter’s hair and grabbed a handful firmly. Peter opened his eyes, still smiling. Steve had a look of faux sternness. 

“How many times do I gotta tell you not to warm your freezing feet with my body?” Steve asked. 

“Hmm… at least one more time, I think,” Peter said. “You want me to have cold feet all the time, Daddy?” 

“Gonna get yourself a spanking if you keep this up, baby boy,” Steve growled softly. “It’s not too early, you know.”

Peter’s response was to tuck the soles of his feet beneath Steve’s thighs. Steve hissed almost comically and the next thing Peter knew, he was laughing as Steve sat against the headboard and laid Peter out on his lap. His pajama pants were pulled down and Peter could feel Steve’s callused hand rubbing against the meat of his ass. 

“I think you should get 10,” Steve mused. “5 for each time you tried to warm your feet with my legs. What do you think, baby?” 

“Mmm, sounds good to me, Daddy,” Peter said. He wiggled on Steve’s lap a bit, teasing Steve with his ass. He could feel Steve’s cock growing hard beneath him. 

“All right, then,” Steve said. His hand came down hard on Peter’s ass without any further warning. Peter gasped and moaned beneath him. Steve grabbed Peter’s ass and squeezed roughly before he slapped it again. Peter’s ass stung from the impact. Still, he moaned as he felt Steve’s hand land on his ass a third time. 

“Is this what you wanted, baby boy?” Steve asked. He spanked Peter again. “You needed Daddy to spank this gorgeous ass of yours?” 

“Aaah, yes, Daddy!” Peter moaned. The fifth strike was harder than the others and Peter moaned louder. 

“Fuck, baby boy,” Steve growled. “You’re so fucking hot when you moan for me. If this is what you wanted, all you had to do was ask.” 

Not as fun, though, Peter thought. Steve’s free hand grabbed a fistful of Peter’s hair and pulled it back as he spanked Peter’s ass again. Peter still wriggled beneath Steve, rubbing against his cock. Steve’s spanks grew progressively harder as he neared the tenth strike. Peter gasped and moaned as he endured each one. On the ninth strike, he gasped as his ass burned more than it had with any other strike. 

“One more, baby,” Steve said. “How you doing?” 

“Please, please, Daddy,” Peter begged. “Give it, please.” 

“Aww, you need it, don’t you?” Steve teased. “You need your big, strong Daddy to take care of you, give your sweet little ass what it needs.” 

“Yes, yes, Daddy, need it so bad,” Peter moaned. “I’ll be a good boy, I swear.” 

“I know you will,” Steve purred into Peter’s ear. A moment later, he brought his hand down on Peter’s ass and Peter cried out from the pain. Even so, his cock was hard and he relished the sting of Steve’s possessive hand as it squeezed his ass. “How do you feel now?”

“‘M horny, Daddy,” Peter whined. Steve chuckled and slid his hand between Peter’s thighs to grab Peter’s cock. He squeezed it and jerked it a couple times and Peter moaned with wanton need. 

“You are, aren’t you? Such a needy little boy,” Steve said. “What do you want Daddy to do about it, baby?” 

“N-Need it,” Peter whined. Steve just chuckled as he continued to jerk Peter’s cock. 

“What do you need, baby? Use your words.” 

“N-Need your cock, D-Daddy!” Peter cried. 

“There, that wasn’t so hard, was it, baby boy?” Steve asked. 

He rolled them over so that Peter was pinned beneath him. Peter hissed as his ass rubbed against the soft sheets. It wasn’t that bad, though. Steve leaned over and fished a bottle of lube out of the nightstand. It was nearly empty, but Steve squeezed out enough to coat his fingers before he pressed them to Peter’s ass. 

“Fuck, baby, you’re still loose,” he said. “Not gonna take long to get you ready, is it?” 

“Good,” Peter said. “Want it, Daddy.” 

“Shh, baby, I know you do,” Steve said. “Lay back and be pretty while Daddy takes care of you, huh?”

Peter mewled but lay back as Steve pushed two fingers into his ass easily. They were gentle as they stretched him. Peter moaned as Steve teased his prostate gently. Pleasure bloomed in his body, a gentler ghost of the pleasure he felt last night. Steve’s free hand wrapped around Peter’s cock and started stroking him. Peter moaned as he pushed back against Steve’s hand. 

“Daddy,” he whined. “Please…” 

“You wanna come for Daddy?” Steve asked. Peter nodded frantically. 

“P-Please, please let me c-come, Daddy,” Peter begged. 

“You’re such a good boy,” Steve purred. “You did everything I said last night and you used your safeword when it was too much. Daddy’s so proud of you, baby boy. Come for Daddy.”

Peter preened and arched off the bed as he shot his load. It burst from his cock and landed on his chest. His orgasm seemed to last forever and Steve milked his cock until the last drop fell from his cock. Peter collapsed against the bed, gasping for breath. Steve leaned down and started to lick up the come on Peter’s body. Peter only barely registered it in his post-orgasm haze, but he felt Steve’s low rumble as he sucked on Peter’s skin. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Steve whispered against Peter’s skin like a benediction. “So good. Such a good boy.” 

Peter took a deep breath as he flushed from the praise. He reached down and pulled Steve up into a kiss. It was neither rushed nor lazy. Peter tasted himself on Steve’s tongue mingled with the salt of his sweat. Steve hummed as he laid himself over Peter. Peter welcomed the familiar, comfortable feeling of Steve’s weight over him. There was so much he was feeling, Peter couldn’t begin to sort through it. Maybe it was his hormones, maybe it was something else. 

Peter just knew that it felt amazing, just the feeling of being with Steve like this. Whatever that was, it made Peter happy. 

“Do you want to keep going?” Steve asked. Peter nodded mutely. “How do you want this?” 

“Gentle,” Peter said immediately. “Nothing fancy, just… you know?” 

Steve nodded. He kissed Peter again and moved down Peter’s body to put his fingers back in Peter’s ass. Peter moaned softly as Steve pushed a third finger into him. He felt so full already, but he knew Steve’s cock would be even more than these. 

“Look at you,” Steve murmured. “Taking my fingers so good. You’re gonna feel so fucking good on my cock, baby boy.”

“Daddy, please,” Peter whined. “Need it, gimme your cock, please, Daddy.” 

“Hush, sweet boy,” Steve murmured. He pulled his fingers out of Peter’s ass carefully. “Daddy’s gonna give you everything you need.” 

He lubed up his cock generously and hooked Peter’s legs around his waist. He pressed his cock to Peter’s opening and pushed in slowly. Peter moaned as he felt his hole stretch around Steve’s cock. It felt amazing, like his body was singing as being filled with Steve’s member. 

“Fuck, baby, you’re still so tight,” Steve moaned. “You feel so hot around me.” 

“Daddy,” Peter whined. “So big, Daddy, feels so good.” 

Steve grinned down at him as he pushed in. Soon, his hips touched Peter and he leaned over him. Steve braced himself on the bed over Peter and looked down at him. Peter looked up at him, at the mix of lust and gentle affection in Steve’s eyes. He wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck. 

“Please,” he said. “Please, Daddy.” 

Steve began to rock slowly against Peter. Peter sighed and moaned softly as he felt Steve’s cock graze over his prostate. He tangled his fingers in Steve’s hair, unable to tear his eyes away from Steve’s face. Steve leaned down and kissed him as his thrusts grew longer bit by bit. By the time he was properly fucking into Peter’s body, Peter was moaning into Steve’s mouth. 

“Daddy,” Peter breathed. “Daddy, fuck, it feels so good.” 

“Fuck, baby boy,” Steve groaned as he thrust into Peter’s ass. “God, if I’d known you wanted me to be your Daddy, I would’ve suggested it a long time ago.” 

“It’s, fuck, it’s kinda new,” Peter admitted. “Think I like it so far.” 

Steve chuckled. “Well that’s good,” he said. He thrust in just a little harder and his cock hit Peter’s prostate with practiced precision. Peter moaned loudly and Steve grinned. “I think I like you calling me Daddy, too.” 

“Fuck,” Peter whimpered. 

“That’s it, baby,” Steve murmured. “Just let Daddy make you feel good. Gonna make you see fucking stars, baby boy.” 

Steve leaned down and sucked on Peter’s neck. Peter moaned as he arched off the bed against Steve’s body. Steve drew his cock out until just the head was inside before he pushed it back in gently. He rolled his hips against Peter’s before he pulled back again. It felt amazing. Steve could go hard and fast any day of the week, but he was good at the slower, gentler sex, too. Sure enough, Peter saw stars. He tightened around Steve’s cock as he felt his second orgasm starting to build. 

“Daddy,” Peter whined. “I’m gonna come, Daddy.” 

“Fuck yeah, baby boy,” Steve moaned. He reached down and gripped Peter’s cock and began to jerk it in tandem with his thrusts. “Come for Daddy.” 

“Fuck, Daddy,” Peter whimpered. “Please, please make me come, Daddy.” 

“Do it, Peter,” Steve said. “Come for your Daddy.” 

Peter cried out and came again. His ass tightened around Steve’s cock as he did and his fingernails dug into Steve’s back. Steve groaned as he slammed his cock into Peter’s ass and came inside him. Peter gasped and groaned as he felt Steve’s hot come fill him. 

When he was done, Steve propped himself up over Peter’s body. He grinned down at Peter as he caught his breath. 

“Fuck,” Peter gasped. “That was… that was amazing.” 

“Yeah, it was,” Steve replied. He pulled out of Peter’s ass and lay down next to him. He rolled over and looked at Peter. “How are you feeling?” 

Peter sighed. “Better,” he said. “I think I needed that.”

“Good, I’m glad,” Steve said. Peter blinked. It was difficult to think through the haze in his mind. 

“Was this… because I safe worded last night?” Peter asked. 

“Not this specifically,” Steve said. “But I wanted to do something nice for you or something that would make you feel good to make up for it.” 

Peter sighed as he rolled over. He half lay on Steve’s chest as he looked up at him. 

“You need to be a little easier on yourself,” Peter said. “I mean, it’s not like it’s the first time I’ve used my safe word. It’s not your fault, you were just having fun.” 

“I still should’ve checked in,” Steve said. Peter rolled his eyes. 

“News flash: you’re human,” Peter said. “You make mistakes sometimes. It happens. You don’t have to keep beating yourself up over it.” 

Steve chuckled and pulled Peter close. He kissed the top of Peter’s head. 

“Okay, you got me,” Steve said. “Thanks, I—”

“If you’re about to say you don’t deserve me, don’t,” Peter said. “If I didn’t want to be with you, I wouldn’t be. You’re a good guy. Maybe you’re a little shit sometimes, but still. You’re good to me. One mistake doesn’t change that.” 

“Okay, baby, I won’t,” Steve laughed. “Seems like you got me figured out.” 

Peter shrugged. “It’s only fair,” he said. “Pretty sure you’ve had me figured out since we started dating.” 

“Makes sense,” Steve said. He rolled over and wrapped his arms around Peter’s body. Peter tucked his head beneath Steve’s chin. Maybe Steve needed some reassurance sometimes. He could help his boyfriend feel better about himself. God knew that Steve did that for him a lot. 

Besides… it felt good. Not just the cuddling, but knowing that he could support Steve, too. He wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief respite from the smut for a little self-indulgent fluff. Enjoy!

It didn’t last, because of course it didn’t. Almost immediately after that night with Steve, the semester started picking up. Finals were looming and suddenly Peter spent all his time either studying or patrolling Queens just like he had last semester. More projects meant that Peter had to take more pictures for class. More pictures meant that he had to spend time in the studio developing them. That meant he had less time to patrol and get the pictures of Spiderman that Mr. Jameson was breathing down his neck for. 

He sighed. The light from his computer screen was starting to hurt his eyes. He had been staring at a picture he took for one of his classes. It wasn’t really anything fancy, just a black and white picture of a friend he’d asked to model a bit. MMJ looked amazing, but his prof had some bizarrely specific guidelines for what he considered good photography. 

As much as Peter liked it, that didn’t mean that it would get him a good grade. Dr. Stutzman was a jerk at the best of times and a snob all the time. 

Peter continued fiddling with Photoshop until his thoughts were interrupted by his stomach growling. He looked down sheepishly at the time. It was nearly 9:00 at night. He’d been in the lab all afternoon working on pictures for a portfolio that was his final project. It was due in five days. 

_Should I keep working or should I eat something?_ Peter wondered. At this time of night, the dining hall would be closed. There were a couple places nearby that he could use the college’s money on his ID, though… if he had any left. With only a couple weeks left, he wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t have anything left to buy food with. 

Of course… he could always go to the tower. The tower was home to a literal god of thunder, two super soldiers, a regular soldier, a pair of spies, a couple mad scientists, and a few other people. They always had food. 

That, and there was Steve. Peter hadn’t actually seen Steve in weeks. He was just so pressed for time and stressed out of his mind. They talked on the phone whenever they got the chance, but… it wasn’t the same. 

Peter drew his knees up to his chest as he stared at the screen. He was mentally exhausted. His head hurt, his eyes hurt, and his body was tired from the constant patrolling. His sleep schedule was all out of whack and unless something changed, he would probably have at least a couple more late nights before it was all over. 

He missed his boyfriend. He missed the way Steve’s fingers would card through Peter’s hair and massage his scalp. He missed the way he could fall asleep with his head on Steve’s chest. He missed the way he felt safe and protected in his boyfriend’s arms. He got to hear how much Steve cared about him from their phone calls, but it wasn’t the same without Steve’s body tethering Peter like an anchor in a storm. 

With that thought, the butterflies that were always with Peter ever since the first time he called Steve, “Daddy.” If he missed Steve this much, maybe it was a sign. 

_Can I really afford to take a day off, though?_ Peter wondered. He had other classes with projects he needed to work on, after all. Some of them were due sooner than this one, too. Those were mostly done, though. He might be able to take a day off if he made sure to finish them the next day.

He closed the program, but still sighed as he got up. He could hardly keep his eyes open. He wouldn’t be able to pay for a cab to take him to Manhattan, but he almost felt too exhausted to go out swinging all the way there. 

_Could I ask Steve to send me a ride?_ Peter wondered. That sure would be nice, and Steve was getting on his case about asking for help more often. They had had a bit of an argument a few weeks ago about it. Normally, Peter didn’t like it, but… his shoulders sagged, the bags under his eyes had bags, he was starving, and he felt like a stiff breeze might push him over. If he went out swinging to the tower and someone attacked, he’d be in no condition to fight. 

Still, he hesitated for a moment before he pressed Steve’s contact. The phone rang a few times before Steve picked up. 

“Hey, baby, how you doin’?” Steve asked. 

“Daddy,” Peter whined softly. 

“Peter, is something wrong?” Steve asked. 

“I wanna come see you,” Peter said. “But I’m tired and hungry and I don’t have any money for a cab. Could… I don’t wanna be a bother…” 

“Baby, if you need me to call you a ride, I’d be happy to,” Steve said gently. “I can have you here in no time at all.” 

It was almost like an immeasurable weight was lifted from Peter’s shoulders. He slumped against the wall and sighed with relief. 

“Thank you,” he whispered. 

“Go up to the roof, baby,” Steve said. Peter frowned. 

“Why?” Peter asked. 

“Don’t talk back to your Daddy, baby,” Steve chastised with a chuckle. “Just go up there.” 

“Okay, if you say so,” Peter said. “See you soon.” 

“See you soon, baby,” Steve said. With that, the call ended. Peter looked around. He was alone, but the security cameras were active. He had no idea how diligently people looked at them, but he wasn’t about to risk getting found out by some college security officer. 

He went to the stairs and climbed up the old fashioned way. People went up to the roof all the time to smoke, so it wouldn’t be too out of place. Peter just hoped that he didn’t draw too much attention. It was a chilly night, but not nearly as cold as it had been in earlier in the semester. The last of the snow had melted and while it was still windy out, it wasn’t nearly as biting as it used to be. In another couple weeks, it would even be pleasant. 

Peter walked to the edge of the building and looked down. This part of the city was bustling. The night life was just emerging and people milled about as they went to parties or whatever people did with their free time. 

Peter felt a little jealous, honestly. He didn’t have that luxury. Nights were for being Spiderman and working on projects if he had the time. In his three years of college, he’d never actually been to a party. He barely had time for friends and Steve, let alone partying like a normal person. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar sound of jets coming towards him. He looked up and saw the faint outline of something flying towards him. His jaw dropped as he realized that he recognized the way it moved. 

_Steve sent me one of Stark’s suits?_ Peter thought. _Man, this is way better than Uber!_

The suit landed on the roof with a heavy thud. “Hey, kid,” Tony’s voice said. The lights inside of the suit looked in his direction. “Cap said you needed a lift to the tower.” 

“Uh, y-yeah, Mr. Stark,” Peter said. “Y-You didn’t have to come get me yourself, though.” 

“Oh, I didn’t,” Tony replied. The hood opened up to reveal an empty suit that was… slightly unnerving. “I’m in Prague working on a... business venture.”

In the background there was a cheer and sounds that were suspiciously familiar to games in which people won prizes. Peter rolled his eyes. 

“Mr. Stark… are you at a casino?” he asked. 

“Yeah, like I said, very important business venture,” Tony said. The suit opened up fully. “Now get in so I can resume the, uh, negotiations.” 

Peter rolled his eyes again but stepped forward. He slung his backpack off his shoulders and held it in front of him as he turned around and stepped in. His own suit may have been a gift from Stark, but the man himself was annoyingly childish for a guy in his 50s. Peter tended to prefer to limit their interactions to… small doses. 

“Hold on tight,” Tony said. Peter closed his eyes as the suit took off. It was strange. It was much different from the way Peter traveled by swinging from tall buildings. Flying through the air without relying on gravity was a lot easier. 

He still preferred the way he did things, though. 

The trip took all of ten minutes to get to the tower. Peter watched the lights pass down below as he flew there. Part of him wondered if there were people down there who happened to see the suit and thought he was Tony. 

That’s one person I don’t need to be mistaken for, Peter thought with a sigh. 

A moment later, he spotted the Avengers tower just below the suit he was in. The suit started its descent. As he neared the platform outside the Tower’s pavilion, he spied Steve waiting for him. He had a short beard that definitely hadn’t been there the last time Peter saw him. It looked amazing, though. Once Peter stepped out of the suit, Steve swept him up into a strong, gentle hug. 

“Hey, baby boy,” Steve murmured. “Missed seeing you lately.” 

“Missed you, too, Daddy,” Peter murmured. Steve placed a gentle kiss to his temple and Peter smiled. Steve started to pick him up, but Peter giggled. “I can still walk by myself, Steve.” 

“Okay, okay,” Steve chuckled. “Have you had anything to eat today?”

“Yeah, I had a peanut butter sandwich around lunchtime,” Peter said. “And a banana.”

Steve looked down at him incredulously. “That’s it?” 

“What? Most people in college eat nothing but ramen or something,” Peter said. “At least I got protein and fruit, right?” 

“That’s still hardly anything,” Steve said. “You must be starving.” 

As if on cue, Peter’s stomach growled loudly. Steve grinned somewhat triumphantly and Peter sighed as he let his boyfriend lead him into the tower. It was nice to see him again, even if he was acting like a bit of a mother hen. He probably had the right to do that, considering that they hadn’t seen each other in a while. 

“You in the mood to see the others or do you just want to relax in my apartment?” Steve asked. 

“I’m really not in the mood to see anyone but you,” Peter said. Steve smiled knowingly, but it was free of the dark, devilish intent that signaled that he was horny. Peter was actually a little bit relieved. A nice, quiet night with Steve sounded a lot better than getting railed into the mattress at the moment. He could always get railed later. 

“You hungry for anything in particular?” Steve asked. “I’ve got some curry in the fridge from the Thai place up the street.” 

Peter closed his eyes blissfully. “Curry sounds amazing right now,” he said with all the reverence his Gen Z self could muster. 

“Good, there’s still plenty,” Steve said as they approached the elevator. Peter turned to face him. 

“You’re amazing, you know that?” he asked. Steve blushed and smiled down at him. 

“I’m pretty sure people only say that cause they don’t know how much of an asshole I can be,” Steve said with a grin.

“Shut up, I’m trying to have a moment,” Peter said, shoving him slightly. 

“In front of the elevator?” Steve asked. Peter rolled his eyes.

“Okay, boomer. You’re right, you’re an asshole,” Peter replied. “I’ll just take the curry and get back into Stark’s flying suit.”

“Aww, baby, don’t be like that,” Steve chuckled as they stepped into the elevator. “I’ve missed you like crazy and I just want to hear how everything’s going.” 

He kissed Peter on the cheek and Peter felt the beard he’d been growing out bristle against his skin. It felt amazing and there was a small part of him that wanted to feel that in… other places. 

It didn’t take long for them to get down to Steve’s apartment and Steve got the curry out of the fridge. It was full of vegetables and lamb and the curry tasted somewhat like peanuts. Steve handed him a bowl and took one for himself and they sat together on the couch. The tv wasn’t on or anything, they simply ate in silence while Steve’s record player played some smooth jazzy music from his days. 

“You know our 6 month anniversary is coming up soon,” Steve said. Peter blinked. He did the math quickly in his head. They’d gotten together in early November, so that would meant that their 6 month anniversary would be shortly after Peter finished his finals. Finals were in a couple weeks. 

_Great timing_, Peter thought. 

“Yeah, I guess it is,” Peter said with a smile. “You wanna do something special?” 

“Hell yeah, I wanna do something special,” Steve said with a grin. “Why do you think I brought it up?” 

“Hey, my brain is barely functioning right now,” Peter said before he ate another bit of curry. “So… what do you have in mind?” 

Steve laid a hand on one of Peter’s thighs and rubbed it gently with his thumb. “I was thinking a nice night out,” he said. “Some fancy restaurant, some wine, good food, nice romantic atmosphere. Maybe afterwards we could go to an art gallery later, or maybe a concert.”

Peter closed his eyes and laid his head on Steve’s shoulder. So far, most of their dates had been fairly low-key. They went out to walks or to craft festivals or to book stores. Part of that was because he and Steve both grew up not having much. Peter would get perfectly usable tech that people left out because Uncle Ben and Aunt May didn’t have the money for new stuff all the time. Steve grew up during the Great Depression and experienced the worst of it first-hand. 

Hell, Steve even said during Christmas that he didn’t want anything (even though he had been the most excited for it out of everyone at the tower). It had been only a couple months into their relationship, but Peter had still wanted to get him something. In the end, he got Steve some art supplies and Steve had graciously accepted them. 

This, though, this was so far beyond anything they had done before. This sounded like an entire night in a three piece suit and being around fancy people. Still… it did sound nice. 

“Sounds fancy,” Peter said. “Might be nice.” 

“Well… I figured that once in a while, it might be good to actually do something fancy, you know?” Steve replied. 

“You sure you wanna do this?” Peter asked. “If someone recognizes you…” 

“I would be okay with that,” Steve said. He brushed Peter’s face with a thumb and Peter leaned into the touch. “I’ve never been the sort to give a damn about whether someone else approves of my decisions. I’m sure as hell not ashamed to be with you.” 

Peter blushed and his heart swelled. He smiled at Steve. “That’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me,” Peter said. Steve smiled down at him. 

“I don’t want to push you into anything, though,” Steve said. “If you don’t want to be on front page news as Captain America’s boyfriend, we can do something more private.” 

Peter thought about it. His entire identity was a mystery. People like Steve and Tony and Bruce and Thor, they didn’t have to hide who they were. Everyone knew who they were as the Avengers. Peter was a bit of an exception. His family… Aunt May wasn’t like Pepper Potts or Betty Ross, with powerful people around to protect her. She was just a widow from Queens who happened to have a son with super powers. 

Peter might be able to handle going public… but he couldn’t put Aunt May in that kind of trouble. 

“I can’t,” he said. “Aunt May…”

“I understand,” Steve said gently. 

“We could still go out and have a fancy night for our anniversary, though,” Peter said. “I kinda like the idea.” 

“Hey, I don’t want you to think that I’m not happy with the way things are, Peter,” Steve said. “I have absolutely no complaints about our relationship, okay? If you want to keep our relationship private, then we will. You’re worth it, no matter what comes.”

Peter set his nearly empty bowl down and laid his head on Steve’s chest. Steve shifted beneath him until Peter was situated between Steve’s legs with Steve’s arms around him. He closed his eyes and listened to Steve’s heartbeat. He breathed the smooth, masculine scent of his boyfriend’s cologne mingling with Steve’s natural scent. It was nice, like his worries were moving away and Steve’s presence made everything better. 

“Thank you,” Peter murmured. He kissed Steve. It was a sweet, chaste kiss and it made Peter feel warm and fuzzy inside. He smiled against Steve’s lips. When they parted, Peter barely held back a yawn. 

“Sounds like it’s past your bedtime,” Steve said. Peter didn’t bother trying to argue. Every part of his being seemed exhausted to the point where falling asleep on Steve seemed like a perfect idea. Steve, however, stood up and carried Peter bridal style into the bedroom. He stripped Peter out of his clothes and put him in a pair of sweatpants that seemed a bit too big for Peter, but since Peter was already half asleep, he didn’t care. “You wanna go brush your teeth?” Steve asked. 

Peter groaned half-heartedly and got up. He brushed quickly as Steve left the room and went through the rest of his bedtime ablutions. He practically threw himself back into bed. A few minutes later, he heard Steve going through his routine before getting into bed behind him. Steve wrapped his arms around Peter’s body and kissed him gently on the cheek. Peter rolled over and tucked his face under Steve’s chin. 

Sleep came more quickly than it had in weeks.

* * *

The next morning, Peter awoke as he so often did when he was with Steve. His head was on Steve’s chest, his boyfriend’s chest rose and fell softly as Peter dozed. Peter shifted slightly and wrapped his arms around Steve’s body. Steve’s warm body and the soft bed lulled Peter into the most relaxing sleep that he’d had in weeks. 

“Morning, doll,” Steve murmured. Peter just groaned slightly. “I’m afraid you gotta get up. Daddy said he would help make breakfast for the team this morning.” 

Peter just groaned louder. The idea of getting out of bed just seemed like too much effort. Steve attempted to extract himself from Peter’s grip, but Peter just tightened his hold on Steve’s body. It was one of the few times when Peter’s superior strength was actually useful against Steve. He smiled smugly against Steve’s chest. 

“Daddy, I don’ wanna get up…” Peter whined. 

“I know you don’t baby doll,” Steve said. “But Daddy said he would help, so he has to get up.”

“Steeeeve…” 

“Peter, if you don’t let me get up, I’m going to have to punish you,” Steve said sternly. Peter whined, but relaxed his hold on Steve’s body. Steve’s punishments sucked. Spanking was fine, great even. Peter had a high pain tolerance after years of fighting crime and helping the Avengers. However, when Steve punished him, it hurt more than anything. It wasn’t always physical, but just the knowledge that Steve was disappointed in him was the worst feeling in the world. 

Steve kissed Peter’s head and rolled over to get up. However, as soon as Steve sat up, Peter wrapped his arms and legs around Steve’s body. Steve sighed. 

“I thought I said you have to let me get up,” Steve said. 

“I am,” Peter mumbled. “You can get up like this.” 

Steve sighed. “I suppose that’s true,” he said. “All right, if you wanna be a koala, you can be a koala.” 

Steve got up and walked over to the closet. Instead of getting dressed, he put on an oversized sweater. Peter remained attached as the soft shirt went over his head. Steve put on clean pair of sweatpants and then he made his way downstairs. Peter kept his eyes closed all the way down. When they emerged from the elevator, the common room was already bustling with other members of the team. Peter could smell coffee brewing and he cracked his eyes open slightly. 

“Steve, you got a little something growing out of your back,” Clint called over. “Did you get hit by something recently?” 

“I’m fine, Clint. Someone didn’t feel like waking up this morning,” Steve said. Peter mumbled something incoherent in agreement.

“Hey, Pete, good to see you,” Clint said. Peter hummed in response. “Think he can stomach some coffee?”

“Honestly, I don’t think he’s in the mood for much of anything today that doesn’t involve touching me,” Steve said. 

“Well, there are certainly worse things than having a lover who is so enthusiastic and affectionate with you,” came a big, booming voice. Peter could feel Thor’s presence looming nearby. “It is gratifying, is it not, Steve?” 

“Yeah, it’s real gratifying,” Steve said. Peter could hear the smile in his voice, though. He moved around the kitchen deftly. Peter’s being attached to his back didn’t seem to impede him all that much. Peter smiled contentedly against Steve’s back. 

The sounds and conversations happening slowly coaxed Peter awake, though. What finally did it, though, was when Steve started frying bacon on the stove. The smell reached Peter’s nostrils and the boy finally opened his eyes. He hummed as he stirred and wiped the sleep from his eyes. 

“Good morning, baby,” Steve said softly. “You ready to let go of me and sit with the others, or are you gonna stay like this?” 

“I guess I’ll get down,” Peter murmured. “But I want your sweater. It’s comfy.” 

“Okay, baby boy,” Steve chuckled. Peter smiled and unhooked his arms and legs from around Steve’s body before he pulled Steve’s sweater off. It was huge on him, but the important part was that it smelled like him. That was all Peter cared about. Also, he would get to see Steve cooking without his shirt on and that was just sexy as fuck. 

Steve grinned at him, clearly aware of the game Peter was playing. He stretched slightly, showing off his chiseled body. Peter’s fatigue was replaced by thirst, but he didn’t like having an audience. Steve wouldn’t mind it, but Peter was sensitive about his privacy and Steve respected that. 

“Come on, Steve, put the guns away,” Clint groaned. “You’re making some of us feel bad.” 

“There is hardly any reason to feel self-conscious, Barton,” Thor said. 

“Says the one guy on the team with bigger muscles than Steve,” Clint replied. 

“That is hardly true,” Thor said. “The Hulk surpasses all of us in terms of size.” 

“Banner is normal sized, so he doesn’t count,” Clint said dryly. 

“Well, if you are insecure about your body, come! We shall bulk up your feeble form!” Thor declared. “To the gym!”

“Noooooo!!!” Clint yelled as Thor threw him over his shoulder. “Cap, Peter help me!”

“Been nice knowin’ ya, Clint,” Steve said with a wave. 

“Relax, it’s not that bad,” Peter replied with a smirk. 

“I hate you all,” Clint bemoaned as he and Thor disappeared onto the elevator. 

Peter chuckled and walked over to the coffee machine. He got out a mug and filled it with coffee, then added plenty of cream and sugar. There was a caramel flavored creamer in the fridge that Peter added. He tasted the coffee cautiously and moaned at the taste. It was perfect. 

“Steve, you gotta try this,” Peter said. 

“No thank you,” Steve replied. “I don’t need that stuff you call coffee. You’ve ruined it.”

“Don’t be dramatic,” Peter said. “I’ve just improved it.”

“Right,” Steve drawled, his Brooklyn accent bleeding through clearly. Peter rolled his eyes and took another sip. 

“Whateva you say, Daddy,” Peter replied, consciously thickening his own accent. 

“Don’t talk back, doll,” Steve said with a grin. “Gimme a hand if you’re gonna be a brat.” 

Peter fell into line. Steve had him chopping vegetables, juicing fruit, and fetching dishes from the cupboard. Peter managed to swipe a few pieces of bacon while Steve wasn’t looking because he was only human and it was totally unreasonable to ask him to resist the temptation of an unattended platter of bacon. Besides, there was enough there to feed the Avengers. There was a lot of bacon. 

It took another hour or so to make enough food to feed everyone. Other members trickled in slowly. Clint dropped in from the vents at some point (how he did that, Peter had no idea, but he needed to know). Thor returned shortly after to chastise Clint for fleeing in terror. 

The last to arrive, shockingly, was Tony. He sauntered in wearing a white tank top with various stains looking somewhat like Peter felt when he had pulled multiple all-nighters in a week and wanted nothing more than to inject an IV full of coffee into his veins. Unlike Peter, though, Tony looked as though he enjoyed the feeling and his eyes looked ever so slightly manic as he strode into the room. 

“Weren’t you in Prague?” Peter asked. “For a business thing?” 

“Oh, the business was ventured, so I came back early. Wasn’t tired so I started working on something. What’s cookin’ Cap?” Tony asked. He picked up a grapefruit from a bowl of fruit. “Glad to see you here, Spidey. Hope you’re enjoying your stay at Hotel du Stark.” 

Peter just took another sip of his coffee. He needed at least another cup before he could trust himself around Stark. When he was younger, he thought the world of the guy. Now though… well, he didn’t dislike Stark, but the man was just exhausting. 

“It’s nice, thanks for letting me crash here for the night,” Peter said. “I appreciate it.” 

“No problem,” Tony said. “Pepper claims that I’ve been working too long and that I should eat.” 

“It _has_ been a few days,” Natasha said with a shrug. “Steve made bacon.” 

“My favorite,” Tony said. He cut the grapefruit up and sat down. 

“Peter, help me set the table,” Steve said. Peter got up and started moving plates and bowls of food over to the table. It was like a breakfast version of Thanksgiving or something. The table was covered in eggs, bacon, waffles, sausage, potatoes (of course), and fried apples, as well as bowls of fresh fruit and pitchers of juice and milk. When Peter sat back down, though, he groaned as he realized that his coffee was empty. 

Steve appeared next to Peter and poured him another cup. Peter looked up at him and smiled. 

“Thanks, Daddy,” he said. Steve blushed and then Peter realized what he’d said and his hand snapped over his mouth as he looked out at the table. A few people, like Bucky, Nat, and Sam seemed amused. Bucky in particular gave Steve a thumbs up. Thor seemed not to have noticed, but then, it was as likely that he wasn’t as sensitive to such things. Tony, though, looked like he had an aneurysm. 

“What did you say??” Tony asked. 

“Your hearing is working fine, Tony,” Steve said. “You know what he said.”

“Yeah, right, quick question, though,” Tony said, turning towards Steve. “How long has this been a thing?” 

“About six months,” Steve said. “Why? You got a problem with it?” 

“Aside from the fact that you’re like, 100?” Tony asked. 

“33,” Steve drawled. 

“Steve, still, aren’t you a little old for him?” Tony asked. 

“He hasn’t disappointed yet,” Peter said with a smirk. Tony’s eyes widened. 

“Wow, you’ve really been corrupted, haven’t you?” Tony asked. “And here I thought that Captain Boy Scout here was pure hearted.” 

Peter and Steve just sipped their coffee silently at that. 

“Enough about their love lives,” Bucky said. “Let’s just eat already.” 

“Sounds good to me,” Peter said. Steve piled his plate high with eggs and fruit and potatoes. “Thanks, Daddy.”

“Oh God, this is gonna take some getting used to,” Tony groaned. Steve just looked at Peter, a sly, smug smirk on his face. Peter smiled back. It was going to be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) for various fandom nonsense!


End file.
